Ending Up With You Was Destiny
by Ice-creamy-life
Summary: Tezuka Yoshika knows two buchous - one is her brother and the other her fiancée . She finally comes back to face her problems and gain freedom. She can play tennis very well but why does she reject challengers and competitions? YukiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ending up with you was destiny.  
Summary: Tezuka Yoshika knows two buchous - one is her brother and the other her fiancée . She finally comes back to face her problems and gain freedom. She can play tennis very well but why does she reject challengers and competitions?  
Disclaimer: I am just a fan writing fanfiction on the character from the prince of tennis.

Chapter 1: Japan – the place I was born

* * *

My name is Tezuka Yoshika and yes I am Tezuka Kunimitsu's sister who is younger than him by a year. Although I am Kunimitsu's sister, I do not have a stoic look and I do not look like him but I do have golden brown hair. Two years ago just before my 3rd year of elementary school I was engaged to a boy who was Kunimitsu age. I met him one day when he was playing tennis and he was smiling brightly not like Onii san who frowned a lot. A few months later we continued to see each other many times and I played with him a lot because Onii san would away just read. He taught me things about gardening and our parents who were friends decided to join our families together through an arranged marriage of their children. Once I heard this I was very upset and I felt I had lost my freedom and choice so I ran away from home to my aunt's house. She was kind and very caring but she was moving to America in a few weeks because she was moving with her husband to America to manage their business properly. I still refused to return home so my aunt proposed an idea that I would live with her in America to let me have some freedom and to give me some space to think. I have lived in America for 5 years now and I have a wonderful boyfriend and I came back to break my arranged marriage. To finally face my problems.

I climbed into a taxis with my luggage which was pretty small since I wasn't staying for long and I head to my first destination Seishun Gakuen , my brother's school because I need to know some information. The taxis stopped and I hopped out and I realised how big this school was. I had no idea where Onii san was so I asked a nearby boy who had black hair with emerald streaks.

"Excuse me, Do you know where I could find Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"Buchou Are you one of those stupid fan girls? Go away!" The boy said in a harsh manner. Wow he understood me so that means my Japanese isn't so bad.

The boy walked away fast and I found that he carried a tennis bag and was wearing a jacket that said 'Seigaku Tennis Club and I followed him. Hoping that he would lead me to the tennis courts because Onii san mentioned that he was the buchou of the Seigaku tennis club. He did lead me to the right place and I saw someone with a stoic face who was giving laps. I slowly walked towards him since I haven't seen him for a long time in flesh and blood.

"Onii san, do you remember me?" I said hesitatingly waiting for him to respond. He quickly turned around and was shocked to see me but hid the surprised look.

"Yoshika when did you come back? Are you really to accept mother and father's choices?" He said in a stern voice

I heard mumbles all around me. "Who's that?" "Is that his girlfriend?" "I think she is his sister" "Ehh Tezuka has a sister?" "Wow is that Buchou's sister?" "Do you think she can play tennis?"

"I came back today and I wanted to ask you something." I responded and I felt very nervous around these people.

"Mina this is my sister Tezuka Yoshika and she just came back from America" Onii san said in a loud and overpowering voice to silent the mumbles. He turned and faced me. I wasn't very used to people calling me my Japanese name because they all call my English name- Amy.

"Konnichi wa Mina and I am pleased to meet you and you can call my Amy" I tried to remember my manner as I haven't done this since some Japanese students came to my school in America.

"1st years pick up ball, 2nd years run 20 laps, 3rd years run 30 laps and regulars run 40 laps" There goes onii san with his laps again.

"Yoshika what do you want to ask me? You know I will not help you break this arrangement because I cannot help you"

"Onii san what school does what school does Yukimura Seiichi go to?" I asked onii san.

* * *

A/N: Why would she want to know where Yukimura Seiichi goes? Are they friends or what? I am not very familiar with the Japanese language so tell me if there are any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ending up with you was destiny.  
Summary: Tezuka Yoshika knows two buchous - one is her brother and the other her fiancée . She finally comes back to face her problems and gain freedom. She can play tennis very well but why does she reject challengers and competitions?

Chapter 2: Finding Him

"Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku and why?" Onii san voiced.

"I need to talk to him and where is his school and how do I get there? I need information!" I was desperate to end this engagement quickly.

"His school is in Kanagawa and you will need to take bus 549 and then find his school. He should be having morning practise like us but when you get there, he would have been in class. Do not disturb other people and do not let your guard down. " He sighed

"Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, There tennis club has won many national championships and there players are Yukimura Seiichi, the child of God and captain, Sanada Genichiro, the Emperor and vice captain, Yanagi Renji, Data master, Kirihara Akaya, Second year ace, Yagyuu Hiroshi, The gentleman, Niou Masaharu, The trickster, Marui Bunta, The volley specialist and Kuwahara Jackal, The Iron wall of defence. Their uniforms are white shirt with a stripped blue and white tie with navy blue pants and there tennis uniforms are yellow and black..........." Someone suddenly told me all this information. I turned around to see the person who was telling me this information. He was a tall boy with black hair and black rimmed glasses.

"Inui!! 50 Laps" Onii san said cutting the Inui guy short. I leant that his name was Inui

"Nya Tezuka's sister is so cute. I wonder how old she is" A cheerful voice I heard.

"Yoshika, these are the regulars and my close friends" I noticed Onii san turn to one of the boys.

"Hello Tezuka san, I am Oishi Shunichiro and I am Fukubuchou and a 3rd year." Oishi had a weird hairstyle that made me stare at it for a long time.

Next the cheerful voice person- a read head "Nya Tezuka's sister, I am Kikumaru Eiji and I am a 3rd year as well as Oishi doubles parther. Call me Eiji"

The Inui information person was there writing in some book so the person beside him introduced himself. " Fuji Shusuke, 3rd year and nice to meet you . Can I call you Yoshika chan?" "Hai but Amy is better" I said and he smiled with his eyes closed. I wonder how he sees. Is he blind? Can a blind person play tennis?

"Hey, Momoshiro Takeshi, 2nd year. Call Momo. What year are you in?" The black haired guy who was ruffling the hair of the short black haired with emerald streaks from before.

"Umm, I think I would be a 2nd year. So it is Oishi sempai, Eiji sempai, Inui san, Fuji sempai and Momo kun right? So who are you?" I pointed to each and every one of them as I repeated their names.

"Che Echizen Ryoma" The boy was quite rude and called me a fan girl before asking me if I was one. Who would be a fan girl of an annoying brat.

"Oh I see the guy that called me a fan girl is this guy name Echizen Ryoma?" the guy just walked away from me when I was speaking!

"Ochibi where are you going?" Eiji sempai called out and then followed. Oishi sempai also went with him.

"Fushhhh" I heard and the realise I forgot someone.

"Sorry!" I said as I was really sorry for leaving him out.

"Kaidoh Kaoru fushhhh" I guess he was still angry since he made an angry face.

"Are you coming home tonight? Did you tell mother and father?" I knew onii san was troubled. He was standing there with a writing Inui san.

"Okay! I am just going to return something. Yes I am coming home and I didn't tell mother or father. Aunt is going too... Bye bye see you later" I knew my onii san was also worried.

I head toward the front gates of the school and I started to walk down the street until I spotted a tennis court. I stepped up onto the court and sat on the baseline as I remember those memories. Tennis is not for violence or not all about winning because tennis is a game meant for enjoyment for players and watchers.

I sat on the court for a long time which was about 2 hours just remember the match I witness long ago. The moves, the racket, the person and the opponent all imprinted in my mind. After I finally managed to get up I stopped by a burgers place to pick up something to eat and then I went looking around in shops. Slowly I made my way towards the bus stop I need to go to get to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. 20 minutes later I was boarding the bus and preparing what I needed to say.

I entered Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku and I found that the school was even bigger that Seishun Gakuen. I used the tactic I used before and I search for a guy who was wearing a yellow with black and carrying a tennis bag. I spotted one. Bingo, a wavy black haired boy and I followed him. When he reached the tennis court he turned around and angrily said "What are you doing following me? Crazy fan girl"

Do all tennis players assume people following them are fan girls??

He was making so much noise which was so annoying that pissed me off.

A red head and baldy appeared and I asked politely "Do you know where I can find Yukimura Seiichi?"

A/N: She has met the Seigaku regulars and now she will meet the Rikkaidai ones too. We also have some hints about her and tennis.


End file.
